Boredom
by Kelslyn
Summary: When Sherlock and Moriarty get bored Sherlock suggests they play a game.


As Sherlock sat, typing away at his laptop on the couch he could easily ignore the finger rubbing the top of his foot. A few moments later he could grit his teeth and bear with the hand running up and down his shin, vying for attention. But when the hand started tugging at the bottom of his button up shirt he could no longer ignore it. He closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table next to him before turning his full attention to the being that had been trying to capture it for so long.

"Sherlock I'm booooored." Moriarty whined from between Sherlock's legs with a pout.

"Yhea… I'm a little bored too." Sherlock admitted as he glanced around for something to do. Moriarty crawled up and lay down on top of him, his head on the taller man's chest with his hands placed on Sherlock's stomach, listening to his heartbeat and feeling the vibrations from his chest whenever Sherlock spoke. Almost as an instantaneous reaction Sherlock's hand was stroking Moriarty's hair and the smaller man hummed in contentment.

"Do you want to go out?" Sherlock asked after a minute of silence.

"No, I don't feel like getting dressed." Moriarty responded, referring to the fact that he was in nothing but sleep pants.

"Do you want me to make dinner?"

"Too early." Plus Sherlock couldn't cook well. Last time he had burned the pasta.

"Would you like to play a game?" A pause.

"What kind of game?"

"Hmmm. The kind you'll enjoy immensely." Sherlock said with a slight smile as he kissed Moriarty's hair. Moriarty nodded his agreement and Sherlock helped him stand up and they headed for their bedroom hand in hand.

Sherlock took a long black ribbon and tied Moriarty's hands to the head board and then ran it under his knees and then tied them up too so his ass was in full view. They had shed their clothes in a pile on the floor at the foot of the bed and Sherlock was enjoying just mapping Moriarty's body with his eyes. He already knew every dip, curve and crevice but he never got tired of looking it all over again. After a while he grabbed the blue lube bottle and put a generous amount on one of his fingers before running it around his hole. Moriarty tensed for a moment before relaxing and allowing the probing digit into him. After a bit a second finger was added and Moriarty gasped as Sherlock began to scissor his fingers inside him, stretching and preparing him for his cock. Moriarty started moaning as Sherlock pushed his fingers deeper in until he brushed against Moriarty's prostate and the small amount of discomfort that had been there was gone, replaced by pure pleasure. Sherlock smiled, satisfied with the reaction and pulled his fingers out. He shifted so he could line his hard dick up with Moriarty's ass and he slowly pushed his cock in, forcing himself to pace the sex, to make the moment last. He pushed it all the way in and then out to the tip and then back in three times with Moriarty moaning breathily before he finally looked at the other man's face. When he saw the raw desire in his eyes all of his remaining self-control was shattered. He grabbed the head board on either side of Moriarty's bound hands and fucked him hard and fast, most of his strokes hitting Moriarty's prostate and coaxing a sharp cry from his throat. To Sherlock it was probably the best sound in the world at the moment. Sherlock froze with his cock as deep in Moriarty as possible after a few more minutes and after a second he groaned as he came, filling Moriarty's ass with his seed. Moriarty shouted as he came as well, spattering both of their stomachs in cum. Sherlock untied Moriarty with the last of his strength and the smaller man lay onto of Sherlock as they tried to catch their breath and recover, Sherlock stroking Moriarty's hair the entire time.

When they had finally got their breath back Sherlock looked down on Moriarty with a smile.

"Did you enjoy my game?" Moriarty nodded against his chest. Still too tired to speak and Sherlock chuckled with his deep voice.

"Next time we can play with the advanced rules." As Moriarty heard that he hoped for the first time that there was reason to be bored very soon within the next day or so. If there wasn't he may just have to make up a reason to be bored. Eventually they both went to take a shower and wash off the dried cum and then they went to bed, sleeping in each other's arms the entire night.

Moriarty was up first the next day so he went to the kitchen and made breakfast, laying it out just in time for Sherlock to walk out of their bedroom.

"Morning Babe." Moriarty said with a smile as Sherlock noticed the food.

"Morning. Thanks for the food." He said as he sat down opposite of Moriarty.

"No problem, I just wanted to thank you for the game last night."

"We can play anytime you want." Sherlock said with a wink. They ate and talked about what they were going to do for the day and when they were done they washed the dishes together. Then Sherlock went to the living room and sat down with his laptop and began typing and Moriarty had to find something to do that didn't involve pestering him which narrowed down his options considerably. Eventually he settled on reading a book in the chair next to the couch and they sat like that for a long time. But they both knew that eventually they would get bored and both of them were off-handedly thinking about other versions of the game.

Not long after that Sherlock had to repress a grin as he felt a finger rubbing the top of his foot again.


End file.
